Amai Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (ReWritten)
by Geo And Neo
Summary: Amai Potter. The Girl Who Lived. She was to be Dumbledore's little Savior, who did as she was told. What if Amai just happened to... Grow up in the wrong circumstances? What if she met the wrong people before she was meant to even know of the Wizarding World? What if Amai learned to be dark? What would happen when Amai Potter turns out to be someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-write of Amai Potter. I have abandoned the other one, but will keep it up for references and such. Since my other computer broke, that story has all the chapter's I have to rewrite, or edit(I'll most likely do the latter, till I run out.) I do hope you'll understand... D:! I'm sorry T-T!... Anyway**

**Chapter 1. Revised 9/1/2013.**

**Title: Amai Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the right side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Pareseltongue"**_

**"Mind Speak"**

**Enjoyz;D!**

* * *

******Chapter 1(********Revised 9/1/2013)**

**The Wheels Begin To Turn**

**Number 4,Privet Drive, London, July 31, 1981**

Mr. And Mrs. Dursley were very proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much! with his drill company, Grunnings. And with her lovely garden in the front and back yard. And their wonderful son, Dudley. Oh yes. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were perfectly normal indeed!

You could hear the large snoring of the said man, in the large, master bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. The sharp ringing on an alarm clock. The grumbling and cursing of a man. The laugh of a woman. The shuffling of heavy footfalls as someone made their way to the bathroom. If you looked close enough you could see the large, furnished bedroom of the married couple, the Dursley's.

Mrs. Dursley was a rather horse-like woman. A long neck, and a tall stature, though she was very thin, almost painfully so. Brown hair that went to her shoulders, though she kept it into a tight bun, and the way the skin stretched due to the ban, gave her a severe appearance. She had large lips that adorned her face, and she had hazel eyes that sparkled when she smiled, though they always held the promise of mischief if you got on her bad side. And of course, she always had her signature "Kiss The Cook" apron as in the kitchens as she worked. If only she tried to exercise some more, or maybe eat more meat! At least some fattening foods.

Most people pitied poor every time he angered his wife. With good reason. Men can be so air-headed at times, no?

The last time she was angered, Vernon was sent to work in bright, neon pink clothes. The poor soul… Due to his weight and, truly impressive moustache, it looked rather ridiculous.

However, her husband, Vernon Dursley was a rather porky man. He had fading blonde hair, and he was highly overweight. He had many chins, and a rather impressive graying moustache. He had blue, beady eyes, and he was pale, though he was slightly tanned around his neck… Or necks. If only he had lost some weight... He would have been a rather handsome young man, mind you.

And then came their beautiful, perfectly normal one-year-old baby boy, Dudley. He was slightly chubby like his father was, but with his mother's hazel eyes, and his father's blonde hair as well. He was absolutely adorable! His pale chees were always flushed do his rather chubby frame.

The shuffling of feet, and whines from a little baby as his parents awoke him, and the chuckling of his father("Little tyke!" The man had chortled.).

Petunia Dursley sat her little angel in his high chair, a love-filled smile on her face. Turning around she went on with busying herself with the coffee, and breakfast. It was a work day for Vernon, so she had to be quick! She went with her morning routine with cooking the eggs and bacon as the coffee was made.

Hearing the sharp 'ding' of the coffee maker, Petunia grabbed the electronic and placed it inside Vernon's coffee mug. Grabbing some slips of bacon, and some eggs, she placed them into a Tupperware, and placed the still simmering food into it. Grabbing the mug as well, she handed them to her husband, with a loving kiss to his cheek.

"I'll see you after work, right?" Petunia asked her husband.

Vernon smiled, nodding, "Of course, Pet."

Petunia laughed softly, nodding. Picking up her baby, she waved off Vernon, "Shoo, you! Get to work!" she cried dramatically.

Her husband let out a long sigh, which caused a bemused smile to curl her thin lips, and he nodding sadly, "Alright, alright." Vernon chuckled to his wife as he grabbed his suitcase, and taking a sip of his coffee as he walked out. "I'll see you tonight, Pet!"

His wife making more shooing motions, Vernon rolled his eyes, knowing when to leave. Walking to his company-paid car, and starting it with a turn of his key. Reversing from his driveway, he waved to his wife before leaving for the day.

Not even knowing what had just happened. He had no idea how much his life was about to change.

* * *

**Somewhere off In Scotland, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**July 31, 1980**

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore was not a happy old man. The Potter's were having girl! It was supposed to be a BOY! His plans... The months of planning... How could this happen?!

The old man was thin, and his gaudy robes of fuchsia, with dancing suns, seemed to scream to everyone who saw them. He wore half-moon spectacles, which were always perched atop his long, and crooked nose. He had long, silver hair that matched his rather amazing beard, that was so long he was able to tuck it into his belt! Most were curious as to how long it took to grow his beard out that long, but one look at the wrinkled Headmaster, and they could only guess. It was nigh impossible to guess how old the man!

Albus paused for a moment. Though the child may be a girl, the prophecy would still carry out. It said a **child.** It did not specify what **sex **the child had to be!

Not to mention, as a female, the child wouldn't be able to choose her own spouse. As the Heir of Potter, that was how it worked. But who… Who to have to be engaged to the little brat…

A Pureblood. It had to be a Pureblood. But not a dark one, like the Malfoy's… Oh no, that wouldn't do. They were in too close with the Dark Lord, no, absolutely not! It had to be a Light Pureblood. Maybe a Weasley. Yes, they would do. They were easily manipulated, after all. And they had just given birth to twins, as well. A boy and a girl.

Yes… Yes the boy would do.

A feral grin curled the old man's lips as he thought over his new, fool-proof plan. This had to work! No way it could fail! After all, he **was **Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (First class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot!

There was no way he could LOSE!

Albus put on a smile as his Deputy Headmistress walked in.

_You're all mine, Potter..._

* * *

**Godric's Hollow, **

**July 31, 1980**

Lily and James Potter were cuddling on their old, musty couch. It was a normal night, actually. Lily was watching Remus and Sirius banter back and forth over who was going to play the video game first(They had taken up to playing an X-Box.) Which Lily blamed herself for. She had told them about it months ago, and now they were addicted. Like teenagers…

She giggled at the thought. She noticed the amused smile her husband took, as if knowing what she was thinking.

Lily turned her emerald-green hues to her lover, James. She smiled as she noticed him rubbing his eyes underneath his wire-frame glasses, trying to get the sleep out of the hazel orbs. Lily unconsciously ran a hand through his untamable, raven locks. Looked over him again, she couldn't help but smile. His jokester smile. His sparkling eyes. His tanned skin. His mischief filled personality. And he was all hers. A silly smile curled her lips at the thought.

Merlin, how she loved him.

Lily blinked as she felt something crack. The blood drained from her pale, lily-white face, and she squeaked loudly. Sirius, Remus, and James turned to look at her, eyes wide I confusion.

"My water broke."

Those three words. That's all it took. Sirius and Remus went to the fire quickly, the game all but forgotten in the situation. setting up the Floo. James quickly picked up his wife, and ran her to the fireplace, ignoring her indignant shout.

Grasping a handful of Floo powder, he threw the black powder down with a shout of, "St. Mungo's!"

Lily let out a scream as they stumbled through. God, all that twisting and turning of Floo'ing **was not **helping!

James looked around wildly. Uhm.. A docter! He needed a docter!

He looked at the first doctor he saw, and ran up to her, "Miss, please, help! My wife just went into labor!" As if to help, Lily let out a pained cry. James clenched his jaw as he saw the pain in her emerald green eyes.

The doctor went straight to action, after hearing his words. She called out to the other doctors, and started to order them for towels, hot water, and a gurney.

James quickly set his wife down on the gurney holding her hand, but wincing. He swore he heard a bone snap as she grasped tightly to his hand.

"Get this thing OUT OF ME!" Lily screamed, her eyes shut tightly. James could only speak soothing words as he ran along side the gurney, and turning sharply as they entered a room.

He didn't remember most of what happened, only a bone-crushing grip on his hand, screaming, yelling of orders. Of course, there was also the yelling, and threats of his lovely wife, Lily. Screaming how he was never coming near her with that THING again, and how when this was over, she was going to strangle him.

God, he loved that woman….

And suddenly something snapped. The fog that had covered him as the pained hours went by, cleared. He was brought back to reality at the cry of his child.

Looking up at the doctor who held his child, his eyes wide. The woman smiled, her eyes kind, though weary with exhaustion. The next 3 words snapped everything into place for him, and he swelled with pride. But he didn't know what was in store for him. None what so ever.

"It's a girl."

He could only think one thing.

_I'm going to have to kill some boys when she grows up. __**Shit!**_

* * *

**There is the rewrite! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on the next ones as a post this. ;3! If you wonder why it takes me so long, it's because I'm a lazy bitch who enjoy gaping at Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp… And Chris Pine, of course.. God they are hot… ANYWAY! I like doing that too much so I normally forget about my lovely readers which then makes ME feel like shit. I'M SOOO SORRY! I hope you enjoying the rewrite.**

**Review or I'm having Ecila murder you all. With COOKIES. D:! **

**I love you all~!**

**~Geo & Neo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter that I am re-writing. I hope you enjoy it~!**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the right side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

"Speech."

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Pareseltongue."**_

**"Location"**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**It All Changes. All Hail The Girl Who Lived!**_

Petunia Dursley was planting a white rose that she had just found at her favorite plant store, Madam Rosetta's Lovely Roses. Hearing a shout of her name, Petunia turned around, her brows furrowed in question as she opened her mouth to snap at the person who had interrupted her gardening time.

But who it was stopped her in her tracks.

She knew that flaming auburn locks that went to the waist, that pale, lily-white skin, those normally smiling ruby lips, and the two eyes that haunted her still in her nightmares that had been full of betrayal back then... But. She was holding a blanket... And it was... crying?

"Lily..." Petunia gasped in shock. Her sister gave a grim smile as she hurriedly crossed the street, her emerald eyes darting from side to side as she approached her sister.

Lily looked at Petunia sadly, her lower lip trembling. That's all it took.

Petunia grabbed her sister and pulled her into a hug, being careful not to squish her cargo, "It's all right, Lily. I'm here. It's okay, Lils..."

The auburn haired woman cried quietly as she buried her head into her sister's shoulder, motioning with her head to the doorway. Petunia nodded in understanding as she quickly led her sister into her house, mentally sighing with relief at the fact Vernon and Dudley were out.

Lily walked over to the kitchen, and sat down in the chair, as she quietly hushed her cargo, though her eyes strayed to her sister.

"You're wondering why I'm here," She spoke, her voice soft but strong.

Petunia nodded, an eyebrow cocked as she sat across from her sister. So much had changed about her... Her face had lost that childish baby fat, and she had filled out. She looked beautiful, in every means of the word. Her auburn locks had lost their excessive curls, and had settled down to soft ringlets that splayed across her thin shoulders.

Petunia felt a pang of jealousy, but she quickly squished it. She would **not **lose her sister again over petty jealousy.

"I'm here, because my kind has decided I need hide my child. And... Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school I went to, wants to place her with a family I know will hurt him. So, I need you to hide her, please Petty... Please!" Petunia's sister's eyes began to cloud with unshed tears as she all but begged Petunia so save her baby.

Petunia's heart ached, and she understood why Lily had come here. Petunia may have hated her in the past, but she wasn't cruel. She would rather die than have her little sister's child harmed.

The elder sister smiled ruefully, her own hazel eyes gentle, and she nodded softly, "I will. I knew something was odd with that old man the moment he came to our house back when you were about to start that school... But we have one problem... My husband, Vernon. I don't think he'll enjoy having your kind's kid at our house... I'll try to persuade him. But I can't promise anything." Lily nodded to Petunia's statement, understanding the worry that had shifted her older sister's expression.

"It'll take me about a week to get everything packed without James knowing. But I'll be here around the 30th, is that alright?" Lily smiled at her sister's agreement.

Standing quietly, she looked at her sister, a small smile on her face, "I can't promise I'll see you after that day, Petty... I'm sorry, but my kind is at war, and were the new target for the enemy..." Lily watched as her sister nodded, tears falling down her face. Moving to hug her sister, Petunia, whispered,"I'll miss you," to Lily, before letting her go.

Not even knowing that it would be the last time she ever saw her sister alive. Not even knowing that the baby girl in her sister's arms would be the thing that she cherished most in life.

Not even knowing what would happen to that innocent, sweet little girl who was of her sister's blood.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow,**

**October 31****st****, 1981. **

The banging, the screaming, the flash of sickening green light, and her mother falling to the floor. Dead.

That's all her little girl would know until she forgot. **If **she forgot.

Lily screamed as she saw James fall back, her eyes wide as she ran up the stairs to the nursery. Amai!

She had to protect her little girl!

With a slam of the nursery door, she quickly hushed her daughter, her eyes frantic as she looked around. Placing her daughter in the closet, and muttering a spell, she seemed to relax for a moment as she saw the tell-tale glow of the spell take effect. She slammed the door shut, just in time to see a flash of bright green of light, and the screaming of her daughter as she was pulled by her naval to Privet Drive.

A Port Key.

As she hit the ground, she heard a loud curse of, "Damn!"

It was the last thing Lily Potter ever heard.

And she died with a smirk and the whisper of, "It's over... You lost..."

With those last words, the life of Lilith Rose Potter ended, with a strangled breath.

* * *

**Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey England. **

Vernon Dursley had just exited his car, his eyes weary from the long day of work he had. Honestly! The money income had gone down, so he was having trouble paying his workers. They were pissed about that, threatening to go on a strike, and Vernon had nearly had a heart attack.

As he went to unlock his door, a slight yawn coming from his throat, there was a sharp crack like a bomb had gone off, which caused him to stumble inside, shaking some from the after shock.

"Petunia!" He shouted as he turned around, trying to find the source of the crack. He screamed loudly, though he would deny many times over in the following years, as he saw the small, crimson and gold blanket at his feet.

A small bundle. On his porch.

It **moved.**

"PETUNIA!" He shrieked, his voice raising a few octaves.

His wife scurried down the stairs, with her night-gown fluttering as she walked over to him. She turned to Vernon angrily, an eyebrow cocked, "What?" she snapped.

What he did next, was comical.

Vernon pointed to the blanket shakily, his eyes still wide. He was acting like it held the spawn of Satan itself. His portly face was pale

Petunia sighed heavily as she went to the door way, and looking into the blanket, though she noticed with wide eyes it was the same blanket her sister had held. Confusion flooded her.

It must be a coincidence. After all, Lily had gone into hiding to hide from that Dark Lord thingy… Other people probably have blankets like this… Right?

She set the babe by the sink, and grabbed a cloth. She ran it under warm water, before moving back to the babe.

She pulled back the blanket, to look inside, the cloth in hand. She lowered the cloth and began to wipe the blood that coated the child's face, and it took but a few moments.

After she finished, she ran the cloth under hot water, and she watched in shock as the blood went down the drain.

A cherub face tilted towards her, porcelain skin darkened some with the stain of blood that Petunia planned to get rid of with a nice, warm bath. Full ruby lips opening in a small 'o'. Baby fat covered the babe's small form, though Petunia could tell the girl would be beautiful. Dark, raven ringlets fell, dusting the child's somewhat thin shoulders, in soft, luscious curls.

Petunia gasped as she met the babe's eyes.

Glowing emerald hues peered up at her, glazed with unshed tears. With thick, black lashes curling gently to accentuate the child's round orbs, accenting the child's gentle features. Thin, gently sloped brows adorned the child's pale forehead, skin dark with blood that had soaked into her pores, but it was obvious where the child had gotten the gentle features.

Her little sister.

Lily.

A sob escaped her. She could feel her husband's concerned gaze as she doubled over, her eyes glazing over as tears trickled down her cheeks, falling onto the child's skin as she cried for her sister.

Her sister's child raised a small hand to pat her cheek, eyes shining with tears as she gurgled reassuringly. Petunia sniffled as she grabbed the child's tiny hand, her own hand wrapping around the babe's warm one.

Oh, this child was just like Lilly… Kind to a fault, would rather comfort someone else than to cry on her own.

A pang of loneliness struck her. Lily was dead, and this child knew it. This child knew, but wouldn't mourn until Petunia felt better.

Her sister had given birth to a fine child.

The sister she had insulted, taunted, glared at, even cursed. The sister she had despised as she came back with James Potter, the nerdy jokester she had befriended. The sister she had drifted away from due to jealousy. She hadn't even sent her sister an invite to her wedding. Yet still, the woman never gave up, invited Petunia to her wedding, and then once more to celebrate when she got pregnant. Had even sent Petunia letter after letter over the years describing everything.

Petunia gave a dry laugh.

Her little sister had been so stubborn.

Lily was gone.

Her little sister was dead.

She made a silent vow, swore to it by the tears trickling down her cheeks and the blood that she had cleaned from the child's face. She would protect this child from Vernon, and her son Dudley. No one would hurt this innocent babe. No one.

She would die before she saw the child of her sister harmed.

Yet she had no idea that in many places across Great Britain, her sister's friends, family, co-workers, people she met on the street, people she didn't even **know **were raising their glasses, with bonfires going, and shouting out, "All hail Amai Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived!"

* * *

**WELL HERE IT IS! The second chapter edited. Yay.**

**Review or Ecila has your head~! If you're a guy, she'll cut off both. **

**I love you all~! :D!**

**Review!**

**~Geo & Neo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewrite Chapter 3 of Amai Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone! YAY! Edited 9/1/2013.**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore would a died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the right side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Pareseltongue"**_

**"Location"**

* * *

_**Amai Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**July 1, 1997, 8:00 AM. Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey England**

Amai Lilith Potter was as happy as a ten-year old could be. Well, she was eleven now, actually! It **was** her birthday, after all.

Her parents, or Aunt and Uncle as she had so learned when she was about eight years old, were the best people EVER.

Aunt Petunia was really tall! She made Uncle Vernon, look like a gnome. When Amai had pointed this out, Uncle Vernon had promptly glared at her and threatened to ground her for three months.

Her cousin, Dudley, had finally let her meet his friends last week... Though they were mean... This one, a rather mouse-like fellow, Peers Perkins(_Such an odd name, don't you think? Rather ordinary, if you ask me,_ Amai would think to herself), was always looking at her weirdly. It made a tingle run down her spine. Not the kind from where you're freezing in the snow, but you're happy anyway. No, this tingle made her feel like she wanted to run. Run away like the hounds of hell were on her tail.

Not to mention she was beautiful, or so her aunt always said. Amai guessed she believed her, a little at least.

Amai had dark, raven hair that fell to her waist in messy, disheveled curls. She had a heart-shaped face, and a button nose, and she had a pinkish tint to her lily-white cheeks, which were brushed over by with freckles across her nose, over to her cheeks. She had soft, petal-like rose-red lips. She was short, though, only a small 4'5. It annoyed her knowing she would never catch up to Aunt Petunia, or Dudley, who was already 5'5.

Her favorite thing, however, about her appearance were her eyes. They were an abnormally bright emerald-green, with dark lashes that were naturally curled around the wide hues to accent her pale skin. She had thin, gently sloped black brows that accented the shape of her large eyes, and she had contacts that wouldn't ruin the color like glasses would.

The petite girl was sleeping, her thin frame rising and falling, though it was barely even noticeable under the thick blanket she rested under. Her bedroom, a rather small one, was homey, with different browns, and greens, and blacks. She had a large bed that had a soft charcoal comforter, with dark crimson sheets underneath. She had about 5 pillows, the regular kinds that were layered. At the very back, one was emerald, and the one resting by it was crimson, and in front of the emerald one was a blood color, and the one beside it was crimson. A large pillow that took up the entire bed width wise. It rested by the pillows, a dark charcoal that matched her comforter.

Her walls were decorated with posters, and the wallpaper that looked like the woods. With painted streams, rocks, and trees, it looked real. Her blinds were made of a dark wood so that they mingled with the wall when they were shut. Beanbag chairs and puffy green carpets the color of grass rested in corners of her room. Her closet was directly across from her bed, with her armoire inside, and a vanity at the far end of the walk-in closet.

Her digital clock that rested on the mahogany shelves beside her bed began to ring annoyingly, as the time hit exactly 8:10 AM.

A small, petite hand went to smash to clock in annoyance, as a small, feathery groan came from the sleeping forms throat. The young girl rolled over, small fists rising to rub the sleep out of bright green eyes. A yawn came from her mouth, a hand covering the ruby lips.

"Amai, time to get up, sleep head!" Her cousin yelled through the door, which made her growl in annoyance. Her hand swiping around her alarm clock for her contacts, she grasped the little box, and she stood up, going to storm over to the door. She opened it, pushing past her over-weight (She didn't mean it to be mean, when she said that. But it was true. Dudley was **horridly **overweight, but he was slowly getting into shape by eating healthy. It was a right miracle, Amai had thought, when she found out,) cousin and her annoyance clear on her cherub face, as she muttered about "Loud, obnoxious, overly annoying bastards," as she went.

As she reached the bathroom, she ran her brush through her hair to get the knots that had, of course, clumped up through the night. After she finished that, she washed her face, and as she waited for the soap to sink in, she brushed her teeth.

As soon as she was finished with that, she washed off her face, and then she grabbed the contacts box beside the sink. She leaned forward, blinking her blurry vision as she popped open the box, and widened her eyes. She picked up the contact with her finger, and then placed it in her eye, blinking some as it settled. She repeated the action with her other hand.

She skipped from the bathroom, and ran to her room to place her contact box on her nightstand, then squealed as she ran to the stairs.

The raven haired girl grinned, and with a shout, she jumped onto the railing of the staircase, screaming with joy as she flew down. She landed on the floor with a laugh, happily ignoring the shouts of worry from her Aunt and Uncle. With a laugh of joy, Amai went to the kitchen, stealing a strip of bacon as she went, easily dodging the swipe she would have gotten from her pseudo-mother.

Her aunt, heaving a dramatic sigh, shook her head with a teasing groan of, "You're impossible!"

"But you love me!" Was Amai's cheerful response, which brought out a laugh of her Uncle. She grinned mischievously as she darted over to him.

"You'll never when this argument, Petunia." Vernon guffawed, but shouting out in protest after Amai swiped his coffee, and taking a long chug of it, much to the amusement of Petunia, and the annoyance of Vernon. "Cheeky brat!" Was his shout.

Amai simply smiled sweetly.

"Oh get the godforsaken mail, you imp!" Petunia laughed as Vernon grumpily grabbed his coffee back, muttering about how the coffee had 'cooties', just to amuse Amai.

"Yes, mum!" Amai shouted in glee as she began to make plane noises, her arms straight by her side, as she ran over to the entry hall.

Vernon groaned, muttering so only Petunia could hear, "How old is she? 5?"

Petunia laughed at the same time Amai shouted indiginantly, "Hey! I'm ELEVEN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"You're welcome very much," Was Dudley's sarcastic reply.

They heard a crash, and knew Amai had thrown something.

The couple groaned in unison, leaning forward to rub their temples as the pair walked back in, squabbling as usual.

Petunia sighed, rolling her eyes at the girl, "Cheeky brat."

"I told you so, Petunia..." Was Vernon's hum of agreement.

* * *

**July 1, 1997 8:45 AM. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unplottable, Scotland.**

Albus Dumbledore was happy. Annoyingly happy, actually. What with his blue eyes twinkling madly, which many people actually believed he was.

It was time to send Amai Potter her letter! The letters were charmed to write out the addressee's address! He would finally learn where that blasted Potter has been all these damned years! He let out a small snigger at the thought of finally having his paws on the powerful girl.

Dumbledore quickly wrote out the name Amai Lilith Potter on the beautiful piece of parchment, and he stared when he saw the address.

Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey England.

Albus let out a low growl at the thought of Lily putting The-Girl-Who-Lived THERE! No, this wasn't how it was supposed to BE! Amai was supposed to be abused, so she would see him as a savior, and a grandfather! Dammit!

Why do people **INSIST **on messing up his plans?!

* * *

**July 2, 1997 9:20 AM. Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey England.**

Three Dursley's and one Potter were eating away at breakfast, when the doorbell rang.

"Vernon," Petunia began as she flipped a pancake, "Get the male."

"Dudley go get the mail." Vernon said, airily, placing a bit of egg onto his fork as he glanced over the newspaper in his grasp, and promptly ignoring the disapproving glance his wife gave him for his laziness.

"Make Amai get it!" Was Dudley's whine. He received a swat from his mother for his laziness as well.

"Amai..." Her uncle began, peering up from his newspaper.

"Make Dudley get it!" Amai mimicked Dudley, whom glared at said girl. She gave him a mischievous grin, laughing softly as Dudley mouthed, 'I'm gonna get you one of these days.'

Petunia laughed, and waved Amai off, who sighed over dramatically, and trudged over to the doorway.

"Hah!" Was Dudley's loud shout of victory.

"I'll get you, you pig!" Amai growled back at him, and Dudley simply attempted to look innocent. It didn't work well, since he had bacon shoved in his mouth. Amai sniggered at the look he made, her eyes wide despite the bacon puffing out his cheeks, and she giggled softly as she made her way to pick up the mail.

She swooped down and picked up the pile of paper, flipping through them as she walked back to the kitchen, speaking airily as she recited what she saw.

"Bills... bills... bills... Oooh! Pretty paper!" She screamed out, startling the family inside the kitchen as she ran into the kitchen, throwing the bills into Vernon's face, leaving him sputtering, his eyes wide and her face reddening in indignantly. Amai sat down excitedly as she looked at the opening to it. It had a crest, with a snake, a lion, a badger, and an eagle, with a giant H in the middle of it all.

She opened the giant packet, and pulled out the papers, and looked over it curiously.

The first page read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Potter, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Deputy Headmistress **

She paused.

Hogwarts? Was this some kind of joke? School of _Witchcraft _and Wizardry? Wouldn't that mean she was a witch? Is that what someone is saying?

She sighed to herself disapprovingly. That wasn't very nice.

She returned her attention back to the pages, and moved to the second page, reading through it curiously.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM **

**First-year students will require: **

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. **

**COURSE BOOKS **

**All students should have a copy of each of the following: **

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **

**by Miranda Goshawk **

**A History of Magic **

**by Bathilda Bagshot **

**Magical Theory **

**by Adalbert Waffling **

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration **

**by Emeric Switch **

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **

**by Phyllida Spore **

**Magical Drafts and Potions **

**by Arsenius Jigger **

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **

**by Newt Scamander **

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **

**by Quentin Trimble **

**OTHER EQUIPMENT **

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. **

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Student may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Amai blinked in confusion as her mind registered the pages. She tilted her head, her mind racing, but she soon clenched her jaw, her pale face flushing angrily as she looked up at her Aunt and Uncle.

Her hands clenched around the parchment, crumbling it some, her eyes narrowed to cat-like slits, and an angered hiss escaped.

She watched as their gaze zeroed in on the packet that rested on the table, and they paled as they seemed to recognize the crest.

They _knew. _

The dark haired girl stood quickly, fighting to keep back her angered tears, and spun on her heel. She stormed out of the house, her fists clenched by her sides, ignoring the pleas of understanding that resonated from the couple she thought of as parents.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 3, redone. :D! Enjoy!**

**Review or I'll let Freddy have his way with you~ ^-^**

**~Geo & Neo**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME TO MY REWRITE OF CHAPTER 4 FOR MY STORY of Amai Potter. :D! I hope you enjoy it, and review so I don't have to sick my pets after you ^-^**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the right side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Pareseltongue"**_

**"Mind Speak"**

**"Location"**

**PS: By the way. If you're curious as to why I'm making so kids here maybe hit puberty at 11, it's because it's possible! . I hit puberty around that time, thank you very much! So fuck off. xD.**

**I love y'all c:**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Angelic Ferret**_

**Middle East London, England.**

**July 2, 1997. 10:34 AM.**

Amai Potter was not happy. Her own Aunt and Uncle had lied about her being a bloody witch! It was so wrong!

Well… Not the part about her being a witch, more like the part that they had **lied **about it.

Amai let out a low growl as she looked around, ignoring the shocked looks from some of the people passing her.

Yea… She must look rather odd. A petite girl with untamable obsidian curls, large emerald eyes, pale skin, wearing skinny jeans and what looked to be a large shirt that went to her thighs, and unlaced high tops that were stained with dirt and mud.

Her eyes zeroed in on an old, run down bar called "The Leaky Cauldron." Amai peeked around curiously, before she grasped the handle, and she slipped in, her eyes trained solely on the sight before her.

People in robes, pointed hats, were sitting around, talking happily to one another, and they didn't seem any bit shocked at the floating cups, and floating chairs that were being cleaned around them. A barkeep, which was hunch backed, with no hair, and a weird, creepy smile. He looked nice though. He just seemed rather sad, she thought, by looking at his eyes, she could tell he was sad by being judged just because of his appearance.

Her heart panged at the thought.

The man looked at her curiously, his brows furrowed, as if he didn't recognize her. Then he saw the lightning bolt scar over her left brow, and his jaw dropped, his silver eyes widening. Amai frowned, confused at the awe-struck look shifting his features. Her confusion was cut-off by the barkeep shouting, "By Merlin! Are you Amai Potter?"

Amai blinked, confused as to how this man knew her name, and why he was using the name "Merlin," her head cocked to the side, before she nodded slowly, not even bothering to notice the sudden hush over the crowd around her.

In that moment she did.

Everything spun in a furry of movement.

She was bombarded with, "Welcome back, Welcome back, Miss Potter!" and even, "Amai Potter shook my hand! She shook my hand!"

She blinked, the blood quickly draining from her already paled face, her eyes wide as she stumbled back. Too many people. She began to feel claustrophobic from all the people, crowding her.

She let out a squeak as she felt to hands on her waist, and herself being pulled behind someone, most likely male, from the type of body.

He had thin but broad shoulders, she noticed, blinking in confusion.

"Get away from her, Merlin! Can't you see your scaring her, you idiots?!" the boy shouted at the people, his eyes most likely narrowed, and a smirk probably on his face from his sarcastic tone. "You better leave, or else I'll have my father rid your family of all your Galleons!" He growled as an afterthought, glaring at the crowd.

The people dispersed quickly, muttering under their breath. The boy sighed as he turned around to look at Amai, and she had to gasp as she saw him.

He had silvery blonde hair that was gelled back to his neck and he had an almost angelic face, with high-cheekbones that would most likely become more pronounced later on in puberty(She internally cringed at the reminder of Sex Ed… _God, that was horrifying, _She thought with a mental shudder), though the smirk on his pale rose lips somewhat ruined the angelic persona he had. He was almost a full foot taller than her; she noticed with a pout, he was almost 5'4.

He had skin that was pale, yet had an odd tan color that seemed to accent his blonde hair, and he had a faint glint of mischief in his snow-colored hues. His eyes were the color of snow, and she felt herself get mesmerized as she stared into the white, yet blue depths. She noticed he had thick lashes, softly curled around his almond-shaped eyes that contrasted with his pale skin. He was rather handsome, actually, in his black robes that swirled around him, like a shadow.

His smirk was quickly replaced with a smile, as he looked down at her, "So are you alright?"

Oh _god_, even his voice was attractive! He had this easy of speaking, lathered with genuine curiosity as he asked her, his voice soft yet dark but it was slightly high due to the fact he most likely hadn't gotten that far into puberty yet, but it held this odd tone of aristocracy, slick and smooth like water on a clear day.

Amai simply nodded, trying to keep her jaw from dropping as shock left her senseless.

He nodded the smile still on his face as he gripped her waist, pushing her towards the door in the back of the bar. He opened it up, looking at her from the corner of his eye as he watched the beautiful girl beside him. As he reached the brick wall in the back of the alley (God, she really shouldn't have watched all those horror movies yesterday…) he was interrupted by a, thick, lazy drawl of, "And just _what_ do you think you're doing, Draco?"

_Draco, _Amai thought airily, swallowing thickly as she peered up at the boy, who was most likely her age, by the baby fat still on his cheeks.

The boy, Draco apparently, turned around sharply, his eyes darting the ground as he saw who it was.

The man was a carbon copy of Draco, only his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, and he was nearly 6'2. He wore a cape, with an odd crest on the back. It had a giant "M" in it, with a snake wrapped around the letter. He also wore a black cloak, that billowed out behind him like bat wings... It scared Amai, to be honest.

"Sorry, father. The people inside were badgering this poor girl, so I kind of, erm, uh, saved her, I suppose..." Draco stuttered, his pale face flushing rather adorably. Amai barely managed to stifle her coo, but by the look on the adult's face, he had heard, and he found it rather amusing.

The older version of Draco simply cocked a thin eyebrow, before he turned to look at Amai, his nose wrinkling slightly as he took in her tattered jeans, and oversized shirt that actually belonged to her aunt, so it was a much too large for her, and her loose pony tail that allowed her cropped bangs to hide her scar, but also frame her face, and her tattered elbow-length gloves, as well as her stained high tops.

Amai couldn't help but think… _Dammit, why didn't I dress NICER today? Draco probably things I'm some kind of delinquent! _

She simply put a hand on her left hip, and cocked her hip to the side, an eyebrow cocked in return.

Amai noticed with an internal grin the amused look Draco sent her.

The older male simply smirked on her, which caused a snarl her to curl her lip, and she continued to stare at him, waiting.

"Well... And whom might you be?" He asked politely, though she could see it in his eyes, how he thought she was lower than him.

She paused for a moment.

Oh, hell no.

"Amai." She said shortly, her own emerald hues sparkling with annoyance.

"Amai... who?" He asked slowly, as if he were speaking to a child, a smirk curling his lips.

Well… She knew he was, technically talking to a child, but she refused to accept it.

"Potter," She said shortly, crossing her thin arms, an eyebrow cocking even higher as a sardonic sneer curled her lips in return.

Draco, and the man stared at her wide-eyed, surprise evident, before Draco finally stuttered out, "P...P...Potter?"

She simply nodded, dropping into a low bow sarcastically.

"Well..." The male's eyes narrowed, before he stared down at her, walking towards her slowly, a small sneer on his face, "Lucius Malfoy," He drawled lazily, "You already know my son, Draco. If you're wondering why we were shocked... Well, in our world, it is said you went missing 10 years ago. You can see why it may be somewhat shocking for you to suddenly show up dressed up as a Muggle," She looked at him blankly, a thin brow arched at the foreign term, "Non-magic folk," He elaborated with a sigh.

She hummed softly, leaning back on her heels as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, "And this has to deal with why you're shocked to see me…. How?"

Lucius glared at her, his eye twitching, and she could see he wanted smack her for her cheek, "_As I was _saying…. You, Miss Potter, are said to have defeated the most powerful Dark Lord in recorded history 10 years ago. No one knows how, or why, but he died that day, but some believe he is simply hiding and bidding his time. One of those people, is the headmaster of the school Draco and yourself will most likely be going to, Albus Dumbledore-"

He was cut off Amai saying, confused, "Fumblelore? What kind of name is that? It doesn't sound that important at all. In fact, it sounds rather ridiculous."

She heard Draco snort, then turn away to cover his mouth as he laughed.

Amai noticed, with a surge of happiness, how handsome Draco looked when he laughed.

Lucius maintained his composure, but she noticed the amused look he gave her as he continued, "_Dumble_dore, Miss Potter. If I may continue…" He threw a glare at Amai as he noticed she was opening her lips to speak, and she quickly shut up, "Dumbledore believes that all things dark should be eradicated. Many Pureblood traditions have been banned, without many even knowing what they really in tell. Many creatures have lost their rights due to his policy, and he spreads lies about how the Dark Lord only wanted to eradicate all Muggles, and Muggleborns."

Of course, Amai had to put in, "But if he eradicated all of them, wouldn't the Pureblood become so inbred they'd barely live for very long?" Lucius cast her a withering look, and Amai blinked up at him, innocently.

He sneered, "Maybe, maybe not. I did he was spreading _lies_, brat," Amai took on an offended look, and Lucius looked at her smugly, to which she stuck her tongue out at him for, and he rolled his eyes, "As I was saying… So, he believed the Dark Lord had to be killed, and named you the Savior of our world. With you, apparently defeating the Dark Lord, and he vanished. You went missing, and went Dumbledore sent someone to collect you, you had vanished. So… I do hope you understand why we are rather shocked to see you here… In _Muggle_ clothes," He said the word 'Muggles' like it was some kind of disease, and she sniggered softly.

Amai sneered at Malfoy before she turned to Draco, her emerald hues flashing with something for a moment with something the eleven year old couldn't recognize, and she went to lean on the wall, her right shin crossing over her left, her arms crossed, "And what exactly, do you plan to do with me, in the back of a bloody alley?" She drawled, with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

For some odd reason, Draco felt a surge of pride at the insulted look adorning his father's handsome face.

He sniggered quietly, and took on an innocent expression at the murderous glare he received.

He pulled his cane up, and Amai now took the time to peer at the dark wood. It was made of what looked like ebony, dyed black, with what look like silver on the bottom, gleaming in the pale light. The top was the head of a snake, with a thick silver neck connecting the snake's neck to the cane's top.

She blinked, shocked as his other gloved hand rose, and easily pulled the hilt from the cane, and she gaped openly.

The dark stick he had pulled from the cane looked to be 18 inches, and it seemed to be made from elm, the thin silver neck of the snake easily molding with the elm stick, and she frowned in confusion.

"What's that?" She asked, raising her gaze from the thin stick of wood to peer at the man.

"A wand," He replied shortly, "You should be getting your own soon enough, Miss Potter."

He tapped it on some of the bricks that were between her and Draco, and she watched the hand movements with curiosity.

He tapped the the three bricks above the box beside her, then two across. She blinked in confusion, then squeaked as a loud rumbling noise hit her ears.

She jumped forward, yelping in surprise, barely managed to turn around in time to watch as the wall began to curled around, the bricks vanishing, and bending in different places, before they were made into an archway, with a rim and everything.

"Woah," Amai gasped, awestruck as she watched the show of _MAGIC! _Oh, man, this was so awesome!

"Welcome... To Diagon Alley, " Lucius drawled, a smirk on his face to show he had heard her gasp of awe.

She flushed in response, and looked away, pouting some as she stepped forward.

He simply smirked.

Then Draco simply coughed to interrupt them. They both looked at him, an eyebrow cocked, which caused Draco to cough excessively, trying to hide a laugh. Amai flushed while Lucius rolled his eyes in exaggeration at his son's lack of proper Pureblood decorum.

Amai huffed at him, turning around with her hands clenched into fists at her sides, as she stomped out of the alleyway, leaving two smirking Malfoy's in her wake. Draco's smirk barely lasted a few seconds, before he darted after her.

Draco ran up to catch to her, as Lucius watched with a critical eye as his son tried to get the Potter girl to talk to him again. Ideas were already spinning in his head, as he saw Potter role her eyes, and laugh softly at something his son said, which caused a grin to cover his son's face.

She mentally groaned, but he couldn't deny he was glad he didn't have to marry his son of to that spoiled brat, Pansy Parkinson. He had only agreed since Cassius was a long-time friend, and he didn't want to anger him.

Truly, if he had made Draco marry Pansy, it would be like his own father making him marry Bellatrix LeStrange. She shuddered at the thought.

Lucius felt a swell of pride in his heart for his son, already knowing what was happening between the two. He chuckled softly as Amai hit his son in the arm, which caused him to pout fakely, and rub his arm, and glare at the girl beside him, which in turn, caused her to laugh at his expression. A broad grin curled his son's lips at her laugh, and Lucius noticed many of the by-standers shocked expression at the Malfoy heir actually behaving like a _human being_. Lucius mentally snickered at the thought.

Lucius shook his head, as he quickly brushed past the other wizards and witches, snapping at them to hurry up, he was a bit short on patience at the moment. They all seemed to get out of his way real fast after he said that. Odd.

As he finally managed to catch up to the two children, he was brought short by a rather… Confusing scene.

The sight before him, was rather… annoying. He saw the large group, and the heads of bright, hideous ginger. Ah. The Weasleys.

He sneered as he thought the name, shaking his head in disgust. The idiots were so clouded by Dumbledore's 'Light', they couldn't even see how he was taking away their own free will.

However, what really angered him was how they Weasley matron, Molly, he believed her name was, had her hand wrapped around Amai's thin arm in a bruising grip, and through her confusion, Lucius could see it _hurt._

He snarled.

He felt his lip curl in disgust at the manipulative family, as he quickly walked over to them, listening as Molly was ranting about, "Immature dangers, by showing her face in the Wizarding world at this time," and things along that nature.

He snarled, and easily ripped the young Potter from the woman's grasp, a withering glare on his pale features, and a taunting sneer on his lips.

Amai just looked extremely confused, and looking at the Weasley matron as if she were to be locked up in the psyche ward. Lucius kind of agreed with the Potter on that part, actually…

Amai rubbed her sore arm, and he felt her lean against him. He forced himself to ignore it, because he could practically feel the hurt and confusion radiating off the girl, and he just allowed her to use him as a support, she didn't want him noticing.

Lucius placed his hand on Amai's shoulder, a glare on his face as he stared down at the plump Weasel.

"And just, what, do you think you're doing with this girl, Weasley?" He drawled, sneering at the plump woman disdainfully.

"Protecting her from Death Eaters like you!" The shortest boy growled. He could see the boy's twin, and he noticed with shock how her hair wasn't as… Atrocious as the others. It was more of an auburn color… Like Lily's. The girl seemed so out of place, and he could see, by her expression, how cowed she was. She was drawn in on herself, her skinny arms crossed over her tiny chest, and her head lowered, but he could see her face.

No freckles.

He frowned. That girl was _not _a Weasley.

Draco simply sneered at the boy, bringing Lucius back to the present, a thin platinum eyebrow cocked, with a sneer of, "Oh, shove off, Weasel. You wouldn't even have a _chance _to date Amai, nor marry her. You're just too... Annoying." He said simply. Lucius watched in amusement as the boy turned an ugly shade of tomato red, and the rest of his family took on death glares, pointed at the Malfoy heir. Except the youngest girl. Lucius made a mental note to get a servant to get all the information on the girl as they could.

Amai snorted, putting her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter. The Weasel turned to her, looking hurt that she seemed to _agree _with the Malfoy heir.. She simply sneered at the red headed menace.

"Plus... I'm not into red heads," Amai said, and cast a not-so-subtle look to Mrs. Weasley, "Apparently, they enjoy controlling people that are _out of their league._" Amai turned to look at Lucius with a cock of her brow, a smirk on her face, "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

Lucius nodded, sniggering under his breath as he caught Molly whispering about, "Oh… Albus will be furious, he might even refuse to help us by the things we need for this year. Oh, he's going to enraged…" Lucius frowned, but mentally shook himself and ignored the Light woman, and motioned for Amai to follow him as he began to walk.

He turned his back on the red headed family, heading his way towards the Wizarding bank, Gringotts.

* * *

**Oh.**

**My.**

**God.**

**DO YOU SEE THE WORD COUNT FOR THIS! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF –Wipes fake tears.- **

**Oh my god, I seriously think I cried when I realized how many words this chapter had…**

**But I warn you… Don't expect this many words in every chapter xD! Lol. Anyway!**

**Review or I'll hunt you down~ **

**-Starts singing creepily.-**

**1, 2 Jason's coming for you,**

**3, 4 Better lock your door,**

**5, 6 Get a crucifix,**

**7, 8 Oh, snap too late!**

**9, 10 Here he comes again~!**

**-Evil giggles.-**

**Review~…**

**-Geo & Neo**


End file.
